mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gangsters Mob
The Gangsters was formed by three evicted Baobab female, recently from the Urukhai, and five Moomins males in late 2010. Dominance was fought over for a while till finally She-Ra and McGirky won dominance. The Gangsters are one of the toughest mobs and are rivaling the Commandos as one of the fast and fiercest groups. Change came when She-Ra disappeared after her last litter leaving her daughters to care for her last pups. Kenzie established dominance in her mother's place. McGirky followed soon after the beinging of the new year leaving natal-males to hold dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the oldest and strongest female, She-Ra took the role of dominant female. The eldest males fought for the right to be the dominant male. Finally McGirky won and became the dominant male. In November 2013, She-Ra became sick soon after giving birth to her last litter and disappeared. Her daughter Kenzie became the new dominant female in her place. McGirky remained with the group for three more months before he disappeared. Pierce became the natal-dominant male. Current Members The Gangsters have 20 members as of March 2014. Kinzie (VGSF008) Dominant Female Pierce (VGSM003) Dominant Male Jonhhy Gat (VGSM001) The Protagonist (VGSM005) Oleg (VGSM006) Zimos (VGSM009) Phillipe (VGSM010) Viola (VGSF012) Kiki (VGSF013) Killbane (VGSM015) Matt (VGSM016) Josh (VGSM017) Cyrus (VGSM018) Kia (VGSF020) Mikki (VGSF021) Lance Vance (VGSM022) Franky Tenpenny (VGSM023) Meggie May (VGSF024) VGSF025 VGSM027 All Known Members A list of meerkats born of joined the Gangsters. She-Ra (VBBF012) Snap (VBBF018) Pop (VBBF020) McGirkyMcGirky Moomins(VMMM053) Whitson (VMMM057) Malvin (VMMM058) Titus (VMMM062) Zachary (VMMM063) Jonhhy Gat (VGSM001) Aisha (VGSF002) Pierce (VGSM003) Shaundi (VGSF004) The Protagonist (VGSM005) Oleg (VGSM006) Angel (VGSF007) Kinzie (VGSF008) Zimos (VGSM009) Phillipe (VGSM010) VGSM011 Viola (VGSF012) Kiki (VGSF013) VGSP014 Killbane (VGSM015) Matt (VGSM016) Josh (VGSM017) Cyrus (VGSM018) Kia (VGSF020) Mikki (VGSF021) Lance Vance (VGSM022) Franky Tenpenny (VGSM023) Meggie May (VGSF024) VGSF025 VGSF026 VGSM027 Rivals The Gangsters' main rivals are the Hollyhock. Their other rivals are the Zebra and X-Men. History November 2010: She-Ra, Snap and Pop joined McGriky, Beezelle, Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary. She-Ra became the dominant female. One encounter with Cheetah. December 2010: '''Pop lost her litter. McGirky became the dominant male. Beezelle Whitson, Malvin and Titus went roving. '''January 2011: Beezelle left the group and joined the Hollyhocks. Two encounters with Hollyhocks. February 2011: '''She-Ra was pregnant. She evicted Pop and Snap. One encounter with Hollyhocks. '''March 2011: '''She-Re gave birth to Johnny Gat, Aisha, Pierce and Shaundi. Titus went roving. '''April 2011: Snap aborted. Whitson, Malvin and Titus went roving. May 2011: '''Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary went roving. Two encounters with Hollyhocks. '''June 2011: '''Pop was pregnant. One encounter with Hollyhocks. '''July 2011: '''Pop aborted. Snap was pregnant. '''August 2011: '''Snap lost her litter. Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary went roving. '''September 2011: '''She-Ra was pregnant. Snap and Pop were evicted. Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary went roving. '''October 2011: She-Ra gave birth to The Protagonist, Oleg and Angel, Kinzie and Zimos. November 2011: Whitson, Titus and Zachary went roving. One encounter with Hollyhocks. December 2011: Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary went roving. Two encounters with Hollyhocks. Janaury 2012: '''Whitson, Malvin, Titus and Zachary left the group and formed the Enigma Mob. '''February 2012: She-Ra was pregnant. Snap, Pop and Aisha were evicted. Johnny Gat went roving. March 2012: She-Ra gave birth to Phillipe, VGSM011, Viola and Kiki. April 2012: Johnny Gat and Pierce went roving. One encounter with Hollyhocks. May 2012: Aisha aborted. Johnny Gat, Pierce and Oleg went roving. June 2012: VGSM011 was predated. Johnny Gat went roving. July 2012: '''Snap was pregnant but aborted. '''August 2012: She-Ra was pregnant. Snap, Aisha and Shaundi were evicted. September 2012: '''She-Ra gave birth to VGSF014, Killbane and Matt. '''October 2012: '''Johnny Gat, Pierce and Josh went roving. Five encounters with Hollyhocks. '''November 2012: '''VGSF014 was predated. Shaundi was pregnant. Johnny Gat, Pierce, Josh and Oleg went roving. '''December 2012: '''Shaundi lost her litter. She-Ra was pregnant. Aisha, Shaundi and Angel were evicted. '''Janaury 2013: '''She-Ra gave birth to Josh, Cyus and Kai '''February 2013: '''Johnny Gat, Pierce and Oleg went roving. Two encounters with Cheetah and one with Hollyhocks. '''March 2013: Johnny Gat, Pierce, Oleg, Zimos and The Protagonist. Three encounters with Hollyhocks and one with X-men. April 2013: '''Pierce, Zimos and The Protagonist went roving. Two encounters with Cheetah. '''May 2013: She-Ra was pregnant. Aisha, Shaundi, Angel, Kinzie and Kiki were evicted. Aisha, Shaundi and Angel left the group. June 2013: She-Ra gave birth to Mikki, Lance Vance, Franky Tenpenny and Meggie May. July 2013: '''One encounter with X-Men. '''August 2013: '''Johnny Gat, Pierce, Josh, Oleg and The Protagonist went roving. '''September 2013: Viola was pregnant but aborted. October 2013: She-Ra was pregnant. Kinzie, Viola and Kiki were evicted. November 2013: She-Ra gave birth to VGSF025, VGSF026 and VGSM027. She-Ra died. Kenzie became the dominant female. December 2013: '''McGirky, Johnny Gat, Pierce and Zimos went roving. '''Janaury 2014: '''VGSF026 was predated. McGirky, Johnny Gat, Pierce, Zimos, The Protagonist, Phillipe, Josh and Oleg went roving. '''Febuary 2014: '''McGirky, Johnny Gat, Pierce, Zimos, The Protagonist, Josh and Oleg went roving. '''March 2014: McGirky was Last Seen. Pierce became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs